


Closer

by FreshBrains



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, POV Eve, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Hold me,” Villanelle murmurs, legs tightening around Eve’s waist.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat!

Eve can’t ever remember being closer to another person. Not emotionally—no, she’s always been good with that. Talking, communicating. Extrapolating. She doesn’t think she’ll ever have that with Villanelle; she doesn’t even know if Villanelle is _capable_ of that closeness.

But this is different.

Villanelle is ethereal, luminescent. Her sweat is a fine gloss over her shoulders and back. She wraps herself around Eve, cradled in her nap, their nakedness stark and heart-pounding between them. Her hands tangle in Eve’s hair, her lips mash against her neck, inelegant and needy.

“Hold me,” Villanelle murmurs, legs tightening around Eve’s waist.

Eve gasps when their cunts press together, sharing wetness, swollen flesh heating and pulsing as they find a spine-melting rhythm. She hauls Villanelle in by the waist, pressing their bodies together, stomach to stomach, breast to breast, no room for air or secrets between them.

“Tighter,” Villanelle groans. “Tighter, Eve. Please.” Her hands fall from Eve’s hair to score down her back, bringing hot lines to Eve’s flesh. It’s like sweet fire, and Eve shudders into it like she’s never been touched before.

Has she? Before this? Have either of them?

All Eve can do is holder her tighter still.


End file.
